The Second Best Things That Happened to Takumi
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: A one shot about Takumi's feeling about his children Sara and Rui, and how he felt when they were first born and what it was like for him while they were growing up. Rated T for some scenes with make out sessions.


**This is a short fan-fic of how Takumi and Misaki's children were firstborn, and what it was like for them growing up, without their mom around much to look after them.**

 **The Second Best Things That Ever Happened To Takumi**

 _At the Raven Castle_

Takumi Usui continued to scribble down the notes he had gathered about his grandfather and brother's health.

Both of them were doing much better than they did about twelve years ago, when they had first kicked him out of the castle.

Pushing the thought aside, he went back to his work, but just then…

"PAPA," he heard a whining voice call out to him. He turned around in his chair, when the doors flung open, and his six year old daughter Sara walked in.

Weeping about something insignificant as usual.

Takumi smiled, at how similar her behavior was to her mother's.

He got up and walked towards her. She practically threw herself at him and he gathered her into his arms.

"What's wrong with my little princess now?" He asked teasingly as he kissed her cheek.

"Rina-san won't let me go outside," she whined and clung onto her father's shirt.

"Mistress for the last time I'm merely following orders," the blonde maid walked in and panted as she rested her hands on her knees.

"She's right," Takumi told Sara as he put her down. "It was my order not to let you go outside," he gave her a small smile as she puted.

"But why?" she began to weep again, and Takumi could only chuckle.

"Can you promise papa that you won't run away?" He questioned quirking an eyebrow.

With that the little girl forze and laughed nervously. She grabbed hold of the maid's hand and pulled her along. "Come on Rina-san let us play Sherlock Holmes. You can be my sidekick Dr. Watson. Bye bye Papa."

The maid could only gape at her as she followed.

Takumi only smiled, as he stared out the window.]

His memories shifted back to his first wedding night with the love of his life.

 _On Misaki and Takumi wedding night_

 _He carried her under the threshold bridal style as he planted a kiss on her forehead. He makes her sit down on the bed of the hotel room, and planted another kiss on her neck._

" _Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked as their forehead touched._

 _Even after all these years she still managed to blush somehow but regardless nodded and smiled. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up. "I'm going to freshen up," she told him._

 _He laid down on the bed lazily and rubbed his eyes. "Sure and then maybe we could get to the love making Sakura was telling you about," he teased. Even after all these years he couldn't stop being the pervert she fell in love with._

" _URUSAI BAKA," she yelled as she threw a pillow at him._

" _Now now let's not yell or the neighbors will think we already started," he winked at her direction and she stomped out of the room fuming with rage._

 _He laughed at her childish behavior._

 _While she was busy in the bathroom, he decided to use the second bathroom and fresh himself up. When he came out Misaki was nowhere to be found. He assumed she was still taking a shower and went back to drying his hair._

 _A moment later the door to Misaki's bathroom, opened and she cleared her throat to catch his attention._

 _He turned to face her as she dried his hair but froze on the spot._

 _He had never seen her dress like this._

 _She wore a lacy black dress that went down to her knees and hugged her body tight, revealing all her beautiful curves and shape. Her short hair clung to the side of her face._

 _Takumi was practically living a dream._

" _What's with that look you pervert?" She asked._

" _I'm the pervert," he asked. He took a step closer, and she took a step back. Soon he trapped her between himself and the wall. He put his hand on either side of her, and she started to blush again._

" _What do you expect me to do, after you present yourself in front of me in such a sexy manner?" He huskily asked in her ear._

" _What?" She asked. But before she could question him any further, he picked her up bridal style, crashing her mouth onto his, while throwing her on the bed._

 _He soon got on top of her and began to trail kisses down her neck. "Misaki," he whispered her name in the dark. "Takumi," she called back. He pressed another kiss to her mouth and smiled at how warm she felt. "Be mine forever," and that was just how they're wedding night began._

 _A few months after their honeymoon, he received a call from her in Africa._

" _Hey, it's me," she announced over the phone._

" _Ah, it feels so good to hear your voice again," he smiled as he held the headset in his ear while driving. He could hear her giggling over the other line. That was new._

" _Listen I'm coming to England in two days, could you take the day off?"_

" _Sure, but why so suddenly?" He felt like he was being rude, but he was happy beyond words._

" _Something came up," she mumbled. Takumi could sense the worry in her voice._

" _Misaki…" Before he could finish he heard her chuckle. "Don't worry. I'll explain when I got back. Bye for now."_

" _Wait Misaki," but it was too late. She had already cut the call._

 _On the rest of his way home, he wondered what she was up to?_

 _Three days later she arrived at the airport._

 _He scanned for her in the crowd and eventually found her amber eyes._

" _Hey you," he announced as he gathered her in his arms and kissed her. She kissed him back and he felt her smile into the kiss._

" _How are you feeling" he asked her. Their foreheads touching._

" _Fine," she mumbled and pulled away from him. He frowned._

" _What's wrong?" he asked her._

 _She shook her head. " Nothing. I'm just tired."_

 _Takumi knew it was more than that, but he decided to push it aside for now._

 _He took her hand nader luggage and pulled her out with him towards the exit._

 _He was helping her get inside the car when all of a sudden something horrifying happened._

 _She swayed to the side and her head collided with his chest. "Misaki," he gasped and grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?" But no words came out of her, and the last thing she did was collapse into his arms._

 _When he brought her home that day, the first thing he did was lay her down on the bed and give her a check-up. Since he was a doctor himself he forbade her from getting a check-up from another doctor unless it was an emergency._

 _He brought the stethoscope to his ears and placed it on her heart. Her heart rate was normal but then something caught his eye. Her stomach looked slightly bigger, and knowing his wife it wasn't because she was eating too much._

 _He slowly made his way to her stomach. He had never been so scared in his life. There. He felt it. Another heartbeat._

 _Usui Takumi was speechless for the first time in his life._

 _Soon her eyes fluttered open. She opened her mouth to speak. But then she stopped when she saw the tears in his eyes. He was happy. Which meant he found out. "Surprise," she told him._

 _With that he practically yanked her back up and crashed his mouth onto hers._

" _Does this mean you're not mad?" she asked him._

" _You're mad if you think I'm mad," he retorted and continued to kiss her._

 _With that they're journey to parenthood began._

 _Sure enough nine months after he got another call from her in China. Their first baby was due the next week and she was coming home._

 _When she did return he spent the days before the delivery taking care of her in bed. He practically forbade her from leaving his sight._

 _The day of the delivery came._

 _Takumi remembered how nervous he was._

 _How much pain she had endured._

 _But all of those worries left when he saw the golden haired, emerald eyed girl in his arms. She was beyond the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He kissed his wife's forehead._

" _I was really hoping she would look a lot like you," he told her, but upon seeing her frown he took back his words, and decided to lighten the mood. "But of course our next child can easily get these traits." He whispered a bit seductively in her ears._

" _Next child?" she questioned._

" _Didn't we agree on having two kids love," he asked inching closer._

" _Hey get off of me someone might come in," she said pushing him. He laid Sara down next to their bed._

" _Should we get started now?' he asked. Misaki merely blushed furiously and began to yell at him. The baby on the other hand was fast asleep with a serene smile on her face._

 _Sure enough two years later, Misaki gave birth to a healthy baby boy. This time Takumi's wish came true, and he was gifted with a healthy baby boy with his mother's eyes and hair._

 _He had two beautiful children. After their mother, they were the best things that happened to him._

 _Back to the present_

Takumi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a baby boy crying. It was his son Rui who was playing in the pay room adjacent to his office. He had purposely had their play room next to his office so he could attend to them while working at the same time.

His own parents were never around when he was growing up, he didn't want the same for his children. Their mother was constantly busy with work it was the least he could do.

But when Misaki was around the children always acted like she never left in the first place.

It was as if she had always been there. Perhaps it was the constant video chats she would have with the during all her free time. Her lunch her dinner time.

Takumi gathered his son into his arms.

"Why is my superman crying?" He asked after seeing his superman shirt.

"I destroyed the building," he said. Takumi chuckled as he helped him rebuild the tower.

"There, better?" He asked patting Rui's head. The four year old boy smiled as he hugged his father.

"Arigatou Papa," He said. Even though they lived in England Misaki insisted that they still learn Japanese, in order to be able to communicate with all their relatives.

Takumi sighed as he looked at the clock. It was almost time. He helped Rui get up and called for Sara. He took both their hands and lead them outside.

"Where are we going Papa?" They asked in unison.

"You'll see," Takumi merely smiled as he lead them outside.

A cab came by and stopped in front of the house. Out came a beautiful woman with long raven hair. Her amber eyes shining brighter than ever in the sunlight.

"Mama," the kids squealed, and ran to their mom. Misaki laughed as she bent down to hug her angels. "Did you miss Mama?" She kissed each of their foreheads and they all laughed. She got up as Takumi made his way to her.

"Where's my kiss," he pouted like a child to which she only chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

He pulled her in for a long sweet kiss completely ignoring their children's quarrel.

"Eww," Sarah yelped.

"Stop it papa," Rui exclaimed when his father practically started to swallow his mom.

Misaki was the first to pull back. Takumi pouted but she reassured him with another peck on the lips. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

They watched their kids play in the grass and smiled. Life couldn't get better.

 **Here you go. I know it was really long. But I thought why not take advantage of my vacation and write my fans a nice one shot.**

 **Also for those of you who would like to read Yuki Ochimura ni Ojou-sama, it is on kiss . Simply set the search engine to author and artist. Type in Fujiwara Hiro's name. And it should give a list of all her works. You'll find Yuki Ochimura there.**

 **Enjoy and please review.**


End file.
